palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Banshee Dragon Hatchling R.C.C.
Banshee Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. By: Iain Description: Banshee dragons are incredibly deft at manipulating sound. They love to cause mischief by imitating people or animals. It is not uncommon for one to metamorph into a pet and lead people to believe that it and other pets are talking animals. The tricks human ventriloquists play are nothing when compared to those of a playful banshee dragon. Attributes: The numbers indicated under each attribute is the number of dice to be rolled for each. I.Q. 4 M.E. 5 M.A. 5 P.S. 5 P.P. 4 P.E. 5 P.B. 5 Spd 4 These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 years old. At that time the physical attributes increase dramatically. Skills: At first level the Hatchling can select six skills, but is automatically literatein dragonese and one additional language and also knows basic math. Each of these skills are at 98% proficiency. At fourth and Eighth levels an additional four skills can be selected. Available skill categories are limited to: Communications: Any Domestic: Any(Singing: +10%) Physical: Swimming only Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Technical: Any Wilderness: Any The hatchling is too busy testing his natural abilities, instinctively developing magic skills, and learning about the cosmos to concentrate on mundane human skills. Mega Damage/Hit Points: 1D4 x100 +20 Natural Abilities: Fly 70 mph (113 km/h), Nightvision: 90 feet, see the invisible, immune to the effects of sound(sonic booms ect...), and can bio-regenerate 1D4 x10 M.D.C. every five minutes. #'Imitate Sound:' The dragon can imitate any voice or sound. This includes telepathic transmissions and memories or dreams. The imitation is perfect and flawless. The dragon can even attempt to recreate a voice/sound based on the account of another. The base skill for this indirect imitation is 50% with an additional 3% per level. #'Throw Voice:' Range: 180 feet (54.9 meters). The dragon has the ability to make any location within a 180 foot (54.9 meter) radius appear to be source of a sound. Sounds are limited to those which the dragon can make using its body. it can alter the origin of a hand clap, but not the banging of two sticks. #'Hear Wider Spectrum of Sound:' Range: 1000 (305 meters) +100 feet (30.5 meters) per level of experience Estimate the distance of sound: 50% +10% per level Estimate speed of approach/departure: 40% +10% per level Recognize the type of sound: 50% +10% per level Pinpoint the exact location of the sound: 22% +8% per level Minuses to strike, parry, and dodge while blinded or attacking the invisible, are all reduced by half. #'Emit High Pitched Whine:' Range: 180 feet (54.9 meters); see Throw Voice above. Area affected: 60 foot(18.3 meters) radius Damage: v 180 decibels: 2D6 S.D.C. to S.D.C. creatures and M.D.C. to M.D.C. creatures has no effect on non-living things. v 200 decibels: 4D6 M.D. to everything within the radius. The dragon emits a high pitched whine (at 180 or 200 decibels) which will hurt, deafen, and distract all who fall prey to it. Victims are -6 on initiative, and -6 to strike, parry, and dodge during the melee round in which the attack took place. The only defense is to plug both ears. Methods of plugging: Fingers will reduce damage and bonuses by half, but no attacks are possible using those hands. Cotton, tissue, or cloth will reduce the damage by half and the minuses by 1. Ear plugs will prevent all damage and reduce minuses by half. Note: While body armor may come with it's own air supple, it is not designed to prevent a character from hearing, and offers little or no protection from the sound (reduce damage by 1). Sonic Boom or Blast: Range: 300 feet (91.5 meters) Duration: Instant Damage: 1D4x10 S.D.C., 2D6x10 S.D.C., or 1D4x10 M.D.; all damage is x2 underwater Attacks Per Melee: Equal to hand to hand. Sonar: Range: 400 feet (122 meters) +100 feet (30.5 meters) per level of experience Used underwater! Interpreting Shapes: 50% +8% per level Estimating Distances: 60% +8% per level Estimating Direction: 50% +8% per level Estimating Exact Location: 34% +8% per level Metamorphosis: Is another natural ability. The dragon can completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from a human being to a raven. There are some limitations; the dragon can not metamorphosize into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and maximum size cannot exceed his own. The transformation can last up to two hours per level of experience (an adult dragon can maintain the transformation for 48 hours). If on or near a ley line/nexus point (within two miles), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all it's natural powers and abilities. So a hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only it's appearance. Teleport: 30% +2% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The character can teleport, at will, up to 5 miles away. At the hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport does not happen. The hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. A banshee dragon generates a sonic boom whenever it teleports. The sonic boom causes deafness for 2D4 (1D4 if character has some protective headgear) minutes, -8 on initiative and -3 to parry and dodge, shakes buildings, and shatters S.D.C. windows within 300 ft of the boom. Note: The origin of the boom can be altered using the throw 'voice' ability. Psionics: Minor Psionic; player can select a total of six abilities from sensitive, physical, or healer. An additional one ability may be selected at level 3, 6, and 9 with two selected at levels 12, 15, and 18. I.S.P. base gains 1D6 per level of experience. I.S.P.: 1D6 x 10 Magic (spells and knowledge): Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells yet. However, can intuitively use all types of types of Techno-Wizardry devices without instruction, can read magic, use scrolls, and recognize magic circles and enchantment. Can also sense ley lines and nexus points and other dragons; range: 20 miles. Note that this sensing ability can not pinpoint specific locations, only nearness and general direction. Learns three spells at level four and an additional one at each level. The level of all spells learned is equal to or less than the current level of the dragon. P.P.E.: 2D4 x10 Combat Abilities: Equal to hand to hand basic, +1 attack per melee Average Life Span: 6,000 Enemies: None per se. Allies: Varies. Maximum Size: 20 to 30 feet (6.1 to 9.2 meters) tall, up to 60 feet (18.3 meters) long, wing span 95 feet (30 meters). Maximium Weight: 20 tons Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium